Demon of Lust
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto was born a Demon of Lust. He feeds on the lust of others. Those he wants he places a mark on them. WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI. WARNING YAOI HAREM, LEMONS LANGUAGE PLUS OTHER!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or it's characters

Warning Yaoi Boy X Boy

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE Read AND Review

WARNING YAOI LANGUAGE

Demon of Lust

Chapter 1 Prologue

Naruto was born a demon of lust. It was a very rare power of yin. His mind was awakened at an early age, and his inner lust helped him learn how to control his abilities. He could emit and control a special blend of pheromones. These pheromones could and would arouse any one. If left unchecked the pheromones could bring a man to release again and again. The pheromones were more effective as a dust.

He could also place a powerful mark on someone. It would make someone into his devoted love slave, but Naruto thought the mark was too primitive. So he created 4 marks to replace the old one.

The first mark was the chain mark; this mark is a very low mark. It did mean they were under Naruto's protection but it meant they had to serve him as well.

The second mark was the pet mark, this mark meant that they shared Naruto's bed, and that he was training them to become his mates. It was a much stronger mark.

The third mark was the mating mark, this mark meant they were Naruto's lovers and they were protected. The mark was very powerful it could even create a barrier to protect his mates.

The fourth mark was a special mark. The mark created a womb of chakra inside the person's body and allowed them to have children. This mark was called the breeding mark.

He was able to create shadow rooms. Rooms made from shadows. He could manipulate anything within the room including time. He also used this ability to mess with the Kyuubi's seal and even expand it.

He also made shadow creatures that served him well. These creatures were separated into two groups, pleasure beasts and punishment beasts. He stored them in shadow rooms within the Kyuubi's seal.

He also had a doujutsu. It was special, he called it the eyes of lust. His blue eyes turned purple and his pupils became slits. He could pear into people's minds and sees their deepest desires, and if he focused hard enough he could bring the desires to life. He also discovered a way to fight with his eyes. He could pull someone into his shadow world and do what he wanted with them.

As a demon of lust, he fed on people's lusts. Lust for money, fame, power, blood, love, they all had a different taste. He could eat human food but feeding on lust helped his power grow.

He trained mentally and physically everyday he built a home for himself, and he also created his own jutsus and techniques.

As a demon he had natural healing abilities, they weren't as good as the Kyuubi's but he could make do. He knew the Kyuubi was sealed inside him. The seal was slowly giving Naruto the Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto could feel the foreign demon chakra pour into his body. So one day he focused and he found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

End chapter 1


	2. Demon Fox vs Demon of Lust

I do not own Naruto or it's characters

Warning Yaoi Boy X Boy

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE Read AND Review

WARNING YAOI LANGUAGE

Naruto/Kyuubi WARNING USE OF TENTACLES, YAOI LANGUAGES AND LEMONS

Demon of Lust

Chapter 2 Demon Fox vs Demon of Lust

Naruto was 9 years old when he appeared before the Kyuubi's cage. "So my jailer has come to see me has he?"

"So you're the Kyuubi, I have been feeling your chakra for a long time now." Naruto said without an ounce of fear in his voice.

"I can see you're not exactly human either. Your mother had the same aura." Kyuubi growled and thrashed around in his cage. "Free me from this place boy or feel my wrath."

Naruto started laughing, his laughter echoing through the room. He wiped a tear from his eye and straitened up. "Your wrath huh?" Naruto laughed. "You're gonna learn your place Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes shot open they were purple. Kyuubi was thrown back by a powerful force. With his back to the wall stone shackles began to bind Kyuubi, each of the Kyuubi tails were bound and his arms were bound above his head. His legs were spread and bound. A shackle also bound itself around the Kyuubi's throat.

"What have you done?" Kyuubi tried to struggle but it was no use.

"I think a certain fox is just begging for punishment." Naruto released his pheromones in dust form. The purple dust hit Kyuubi hard. Kyuubi's manhood was hard as a rock and dripping pre cum. His body was shaking.

"Damn you brat ahh." Kyuubi moaned. Kyuubi tried to free himself using his chakra but found he could not call upon his chakra.

"You're in my world now Kyuubi." Naruto whispered and continued to release his pheromones. Kyuubi's eyes rolled up and his tongue slipped out the side of his mouth. His body shook in pleasure and the Kyuubi came.

"Now for some fun." Naruto held up a chakra sign. **"Chakra tentacle jutsu." **Naruto's chakra turned into dark blue tentacles. Some tentacles latched onto Kyuubi's nipples, a larger tentacle jammed itself down the Kyuubi's throat, another two large tentacle latched onto Kyuubi's furry balls. The tentacles at Kyuubi's nipples and balls started sucking on them. Kyuubi moaned.

Naruto smirked and created more tentacles. Many tentacles started stroking the Kyuubi's arousal. The feeling of the chakra tentacles felt amazing on the Kyuubi's manhood. Kyuubi was moaning and he came again. Naruto smirked again. He sent smaller tentacles to penetrate Kyuubi's arousal. The tentacles slithered down Kyuubi's pipe then started fucking his arousal.

Kyuubi moaned and cried out in pleasure drowned pain. It didn't take Naruto long before he was filling Kyuubi's ass with tentacles. The tentacles at his ass were stretching and probing him as well as lubing him up. Kyuubi came when he felt the tentacles hit his sweet spot.

Kyuubi began to whimper. Naruto removed the tentacle from the Kyuubi's mouth. "Please no more."

"I know that demons can be controlled by rage and lust." Kyuubi was slightly afraid. "I don't want to control you Kyuubi I would rather you serve me completely."

Naruto spoke not taking his eyes away from Kyuubi, and Kyuubi could see he was not lying. "Please mark me I will serve you." Kyuubi moaned out. Naruto smiled.

"Take human form Kyuubi and I will mark you." Naruto removed the tentacles and shackles from the Kyuubi's body. Kyuubi obeyed and took human form. His ears were pointy and he had blood red hair that had black at the tips. On his back he had a tattoo of his 9 tails. He was lithe but he had small muscle. His still hard arousal was standing from a thick nest of blood red hair. The seal was a tattoo on his abs.

Naruto stepped into the Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi smirked. "Die." He shouted and sent a chakra claw at Naruto. Naruto wasn't fazed by his attack. He stopped it with his bare hand. Naruto channeled his lust dust and the Kyuubi's chakra claw turned purple. The now purple chakra went back into Kyuubi and his whole body surged in pleasure.

"What have you done?" Kyuubi moaned as his whole body was burning with pleasure and lust.

"I infused my lust into your chakra and forced it back into your body." Naruto touched the Kyuubi's cheek. "It must be painful to have all your power turned back on you."

Kyuubi shuddered in pleasure. "Please touch me more." Kyuubi moaned his mind completely in lust state. Naruto forced Kyuubi up against the wall. He opened his hand and a black sphere appeared in the palm of his hand. The sphere was the size of a baseball. The ball opened its red eyes. He began to chuckle. Kyuubi gasped.

"This is one of my pleasure beasts, it's called Barru." Naruto started to push the ball into Kyuubi's ass. Kyuubi cried out in pleasure and pain. Soon the Barru was pushed into Kyuubi's ass.

Once inside the Barru started vibrate and move. Kyuubi moaned and came his seed splashing onto the wall. The Barru then started licking Kyuubi's sweet spot. Kyuubi cried out in pleasure.

Naruto let the Barru have his fun with the Kyuubi. He watched as the Barru made Kyuubi cum again and again. Naruto used his ability to manipulate time in the Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi was pleasured for a full week though only 7 minutes passed.

The Kyuubi's cell was coated in his cum. Kyuubi had collapsed onto the floor spent. Naruto reentered the cage. He gripped the Kyuubi's hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing Kyuubi's neck. Naruto sank his teeth into Kyuubi's neck and poured a large amount of chakra into his wound. Kyuubi shuddered and came.

Naruto started sucking on his mark. Kyuubi shuddered and moaned. When Naruto pulled away a solid black collar appeared around Kyuubi's throat. Naruto moved around Kyuubi and pulled his hard manhood free from his pants.

Kyuubi looked up and stared at Naruto's hard arousal. "Suck me."

Kyuubi obeyed and started sucking and licking. Naruto purred his approval. Kyuubi was now his pet and if he behaved himself he could become his mate.

Winner Demon of Lust

End chapter 2


	3. 2 Shadows in the Dark

I do not own Naruto or it's characters

pairing list ideas at end of fic review and vote

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Warning Yaoi Lemons Language

Warning Pairing Naruto/Juugo

do not read if you do not like

Warning Top Naruto Bottom Juugo Lemons Language

you have been warned

Chapter 3 Two souls in the dark

4 years later

Naruto had been having fun with training Kyuubi for last 4 years. However he had been sensing a dark aura growing. It had taken 4 years but he finally pin pointed the source of the aura. He wasn't supposed to leave the village but he didn't think it would take long.

"You're going to get in trouble." Kyuubi warned. Naruto looked annoyed.

"Do you have something to say Kyuubi?" Naruto's voice showed his annoyance.

"Just, be careful Master." Naruto smiled, and focused his chakra.

**"I am Naruto, I seek to walk the path of Shadows, open the gate into the night, and let these dark wings take flight." **Naruto vanished in a swirl of Darkness.

Far away in one of Orochimaru's bases Juugo was suffering from his curse. He gripped his hair trying to fight the curse from taking over. Kimmimaru was three days late from his mission, he had no one to help him control his curse.

Juugo cried out in pain. "HELP ME!"

Darkness filled the entire room and Juugo gasped. When the darkness drifted away Naruto stood in the room with Juugo. Juugo was shocked as he stared at the boy with golden hair. His body was giving off warmth of life. "So you're the one who is giving off the dark aura."

"Have you come here to kill me?" Juugo asked his body shaking.

"Kill you why would I kill you?" Naruto asked and Juugo smirked as his curse finally took over him.

"Because I'm a monster." Juugo rushed forward his arm transformed. Naruto didn't dodge instead he stopped Juugo's attack with only one finger. Juugo's eyes widened.

"So am I." Naruto's eyes turned purple. Naruto released his pheromones as purple dust. He knocked Juugo back onto his rear. Juugo gasped as he felt his curse get pushed back, and his body reverted to normal. Naruto continued to release his pheromones.

Juugo moaned as his body began to heat up. His cock began to grow in his pants. "What is this?" Juugo groaned. Naruto moved over to him.

"I can sense your lust it's very pure." Naruto between Juugo's spread legs. He caressed Juugo's cheek and he blushed. A dark voice entered Juugo's head.

_'No one will ever love you, you will always hurt them.'_ Juugo couldn't deny the words in his head.

"No, how can you touch me I'm a monster." Naruto sighed. Naruto could tell someone had been messing with his head.

'It's time to help the poor guy.' Naruto kissed him. Juugo gasped but did not try to push Naruto away. Naruto slipped his tongue into Juugo's mouth and began to play with Juugo's tongue. Juugo's face got red and shyly played with Naruto's tongue.

Naruto broke the kiss, and Juugo whimpered. "Who ever told you you're a monster is a fool." Naruto ran his fingers through Juugo's hair. "People are afraid of power, and if it's not used to help them they treat you like a monster."

Juugo could see understanding in Naruto's eyes and it made him feel good. It was the same understanding he saw in Kimmimaru's eyes. "Please help me you can contain me please. Become a cage so I can be free."

Naruto shook his head and pressed his body up close to Juugo's. He palmed Juugo's confined cock. Juugo tilted his head back and moaned and Naruto licked Juugo's neck. "I won't become a cage but I can become a home for you." Juugo looked at Naruto.

"A home that no matter what you do you can always turn to." Naruto's words made his heart beat faster. But that dark voice in his head made his happiness fade.

"You're lying you will hate me and throw me away." Naruto kissed Juugo before he could say anymore. He also gripped Juugo cock harder. Juugo moaned into the kiss.

"If you truly believe that become my mate, then your mine forever. You will share my bed and always have a home." Naruto said after breaking the kiss.

Juugo groaned. The dark voice continued to speak but it was drowned under the lust.

Naruto kept his eyes focused on Juugo. "I've never done anything like this."

Juugo whispered and it made Naruto smirk. "I know, but don't worry I will take good care of you." Juugo blushed and nodded.

Naruto removed Juugo's filthy shirt. He started to kiss every inch of Juugo's exposed skin. Juugo shivered and begged for more. Naruto started rubbing Juugo's cock through his shorts. Juugo arched his back grinding his crotch into Naruto's hand. Naruto's other hand moved up to tease one of Juugo's erect nipples.

Juugo moaned. "Hmm, if you like that…." Naruto brought his mouth to Juugo's other nipple. He nipped, licked, and sucked on the hard nub. Juugo cried out in pleasure. This pleasure was so new to Juugo he couldn't handle it and he came his seed splashing in his already dirty shorts.

Naruto smirked and reached into Juugo's wet pants. He gave a few strokes to Juugo's wet cock. Juugo groaned and his cock started to get hard again. Naruto pulled his hand free from Juugo's shorts. Juugo watched with lust filled eyes as Naruto licked his hand free of cum.

"So delicious and pure…" Naruto licked his lips. Naruto removed Juugo's cum soaked shorts and broke the chains around his feet.

"Such a big boy you are." Naruto said and eyed Juugo's cock. Juugo blushed and tried to cover himself. "You're so cute." Naruto kissed Juugo passionately and used one hand to bat Juugo's hands away and then grip his hard length.

Juugo gasped and bucked his hips. Naruto started fisting Juugo's hard cock. Juugo moaned and his cock started to leak pre-cum. Naruto started licking the cock from base to tip earning more moans from Juugo. Naruto cupped Juugo's full balls and Juugo gasped. "So full of cum."

"Please more." Juugo moaned his body wanting more pleasure.

"Then more you will have." Naruto said happily. Naruto brought his mouth to the head of Juugo's cock and started sucking on it. Juugo moaned and tried to buck but Naruto held him down. Naruto swirled his tongue around the head. Juugo whimpered.

Naruto moaned at the delicious taste of Juugo's cock. He started bobbing his head taking more and more of his cock into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and took Juugo down to the root. He buried his nose in Juugo's thick nest of hair. The thought crossed his mind as why he only had pubic hair.

Naruto worked Juugo's cock with his mouth and throat, he would moan and the pleasure ran through Juugo's body. "Something's coming…!"

Juugo moaned and Naruto pulled back to the head and massaged Juugo's balls. Juugo came with a loud moan. Naruto drank Juugo's seed and he pulled off Juugo's cock with a moan. Naruto felt the energy flow through him. His body released a large amount of chakra. Juugo watched as the room became clean.

Juugo's eyes stared in wonder. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm your new mate." Juugo blushed and smiled. "Naruto-sama."

"Now share your name." Naruto said and kissed his neck. "Juugo, my name is Juugo."

Juugo said whimpering as his new master's lips caressed his skin. Naruto pulled back and held out his hand. A black slug appeared in his hand. "This slug will help keep you clean. It's a creature demons use to remove the need for cleaning their entrance. You don't have to take it because I will enjoy cleaning you as well."

Juugo blushed. "I want to take it." Naruto spread Juugo's ass cheeks. Naruto slipped the slug into Juugo's ass. Juugo moaned as the slug wiggled inside him. The slug cleaned Juugo and it worked its way deep into his body then it stopped, Juugo shuddered in pleasure.

Naruto then lifted Juugo's hips and lubed up his fingers with saliva. He brought his lubed fingers down to Juugo's hole and pushed one inside him. Juugo moaned in pain mixed pleasure. Naruto released his pheromones and Juugo relaxed. Naruto slipped in a second and third finger and Juugo didn't even whimper.

Naruto started fucking Juugo with his fingers and Juugo moaned in pleasure. When Naruto's fingers brushed over Juugo's sweet spot, he arched his back and came. "NARUTO-SAMA!" Juugo moaned as his seed splashed over his chest and abs. Juugo would have gone soft but Naruto's pheromones kept him hard and twitching.

Naruto removed his fingers and positioned his cock at Juugo's hole. Naruto lubed his cock with his saliva and pushed into Juugo's virgin hole. Juugo whimpered in pain, Naruto stroked Juugo's cock and licked at his chest to try to ease his pain.

Soon Juugo relaxed and started moaning in pleasure as Naruto buried his cock down to the root. Once Naruto was fully seated inside Juugo he moaned. "You're so warm and tight Juugo."

Juugo moaned in pleasure and came. He blew his load all over his chest and abs. "Naruto-sama's cock feels so good, so big."

"Are you ready my Juugo?" Naruto asked and Juugo groaned.

"Yes Naruto-sama, fuck me." Juugo moaned. Naruto chuckled and gripped Juugo's hips. Naruto started to fuck Juugo hard. Juugo moaned in pleasure as Naruto found his sweet spot. The two began to sweat as the heat and pleasure raced through them.

"You're so beautiful Juugo." Juugo blushed at Naruto's words and covered his face. This earned a slap to his ass. Juugo gasped. "Ah ah ah don't do that I wish to see all of you, you are mine so don't hide from me."

Juugo moaned and removed his hands from his face. Juugo was driven out of his mind by pleasure. He chanted Naruto's name with each of Naruto's thrusts. "I am gonna mark you Juugo you will be mine."

Naruto started licking Juugo's neck and Juugo felt shocks of pleasure. "Yes…" Juugo whimpered as he came. His cock twitched and blew his load. He coated both his and Naruto's chest with his seed. As Juugo clamped down hard on Naruto's cock Naruto felt his release wash over him. He sank his teeth into Juugo's neck and he poured his chakra into his mark as he poured his seed deep into Juugo's body.

The pleasure from being marked and being filled by Naruto's seed brought Juugo another release. Naruto withdrew his pheromones as he licked Juugo's mating mark. Juugo shivered. "You were amazing Juugo. I will let you rest then I will take you with me."

"Wait!" Juugo yelped. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I have a friend Kimimaro he has been someone I trust I want him to come with us."

Naruto smiled. "Well if he agrees I don't mind, but I cannot force him." Juugo looked sad. Juugo now knew that Orochimaru was using him which meant Kimimaro was being used too.

"Please he is being blinded; I know he will be happier with you." Naruto patted his head. "I will try love now get some rest." Before Juugo could drift off to sleep his door slammed open, Kimimaro stood in the door way. "Juugo what is the meaning of this?"

"Kimimaro?" Juugo gasped. Naruto pulled away from Juugo. Naruto looked at Kimimaro he felt a weird aura with Kimimaro.

"All outsiders must be eliminated. You know this Juugo." Kimimaro snapped. Juugo looked sad. Naruto could feel his mate's pain.

"Wait Kimimaro, Naruto is my new master he says he loves me and wants me to stay with him. He says we can make a home with you too." Juugo said trying to stand up.

"Don't be stupid Juugo; Orochimaru is your master as well as mine he gave as a place so we can be free."

Naruto laughed. "No one can be free in a cage."

Kimimaro glared and rushed at Naruto with a bone sword. Naruto held out his hand and released a pulse of his chakra. Kimimaro was thrown out of Juugo's room and a massive hole was made of Juugo's wall. 'Juugo's lust has me supercharged. I better be careful.'

"Orochimaru saved me he freed me from my cage so my soul can be free, and I did the same for you Juugo." Kimimaro said getting up. "How can you betray him?"

"You are a fool, all you did is trade one cage for another, and you dragged Juugo down with you." Naruto said rage tearing at his voice. Naruto released his chakra and let it loose. Kimimaro choked as chakra whipped out and he felt weak in front of this man.

Kimimaro drew another sword and rushed at Naruto, however his sword cracked and broke. Kimimaro collapsed and began to cough. 'Damn it not now.'

Naruto watched as he coughed his body shaking. "You're sick, if you let me I can heal you."

Naruto said and Kimimaro glared at him. "Liar." Kimimaro spat. "Orochimaru-sama's best medical ninja's have not been able to treat me your just trying to trick me like my clan used to do."

"I am sorry you had to suffer alone I wish I had sensed you sooner, I wish I could have been there to help you, I guess I should start now." Naruto put his hand on Kimimaro's chest and he felt cold. Kimimaro could feel Naruto's heat and warmth.

This warmth felt so strange to Kimimaro but he accepted it. Naruto released his pheromone dust and Kimimaro blushed as his body began to heat up. "What are you doing to me?"

Naruto smirked. "Healing you." Naruto's chakra began to pour into Kimimaro's body and he moaned in pain mixed pleasure. The curse mark on Kimimaro's chest began to release and fight against Naruto's chakra. "For the sake of my mate you will not die." Naruto said and began to pour more of his chakra into Kimimaro's body.

Kimimaro groaned in pleasure. Naruto was supercharged and the curse mark didn't stand a chance. Naruto broke the curse mark and proceeded to heal. Kimimaro moaned in pleasure as his seal was broken.

"What have you done?" Kimimaro groaned. Naruto smirked. "I've healed you." Naruto whispered.

He snapped his fingers and Kimimaro came. His body felt hot and he came again and again. His pants were soiled, his body shaking. "Do what you want with your new life. I'm taking Juugo I know he will be sad without you but I will not leave him here alone in the dark."

Kimimaro felt his heart beat increase. 'This is so strange this man feels so warm, I want to go with him.' He saw Juugo come over to Naruto and Naruto kissed him. Kimimaro wanted to be kissed to.

"It's your choice Kimimaro those clothes belong to your old master. Take them off and you can come with us." Naruto said sternly. Kimimaro got up feeling better than he had in a long time. He took too long to answer and Naruto started leading Juugo away. Kimimaro reached out feeling cold wash over him.

Juugo looked back at him. Kimimaro closed his eyes and grit his teeth. 'Have I been deceived, who is the one I should give my loyalty?' He looked at Juugo and Naruto and felt tears spill from his eyes.

"Naruto-sama, please take me with you." Kimimaro shouted tearing off his clothes. Naruto smirked and used a jutsu and Kimimaro was in his arms.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said. **"I am Naruto I seek to travel through night open the gate so we can take our leave." **

The three males vanished into the night.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi 3some Hyper Top Naru

Pairing: Naruto/Kimimaro/Juugo

Do not read if you do not lik

Demon of Lust chap 4

Previously

Kimimaro groaned in pleasure. Naruto was supercharged and the curse mark didn't stand a chance. Naruto broke the curse mark and proceeded to heal. Kimimaro moaned in pleasure as his seal was broken.

"What have you done?" Kimimaro groaned. Naruto smirked. "I've healed you." Naruto whispered.

He snapped his fingers and Kimimaro came. His body felt hot and he came again and again. His pants were soiled, his body shaking. "Do what you want with your new life. I'm taking Juugo I know he will be sad without you but I will not leave him here alone in the dark."

Kimimaro felt his heart beat increase. 'This is so strange this man feels so warm, I want to go with him.' He saw Juugo come over to Naruto and Naruto kissed him. Kimimaro wanted to be kissed to.

"It's your choice Kimimaro those clothes belong to your old master. Take them off and you can come with us." Naruto said sternly. Kimimaro got up feeling better than he had in a long time. He took too long to answer and Naruto started leading Juugo away. Kimimaro reached out feeling cold wash over him.

Juugo looked back at him. Kimimaro closed his eyes and grit his teeth. 'Have I been deceived, who is the one I should give my loyalty?' He looked at Juugo and Naruto and felt tears spill from his eyes.

"Naruto-sama, please take me with you." Kimimaro shouted tearing off his clothes. Naruto smirked and used a jutsu and Kimimaro was in his arms.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said. **"I am Naruto I seek to travel through night open the gate so we can take our leave." **

The three males vanished into the night.

Now

The three males returned to Naruto's apartment. When they reappeared there was a group of anbu waiting for them. "Uzumaki Naruto you are to come with us immediately to the Hokage's office…"

"I will be there in a minute I want my mates set in first…"

"No you are to come with us…" An Anbu stepped forward and felt a tremendous power.

"I warn you I have been in a good until now, and I'm freshly charged by mate's lust, don't make me use it against you…" Naruto's power radiated through the whole room.

The Anbu were forced to leave. "Now then you two need a room."

"Aren't we gonna share your bed Naruto-sama…?" Juugo asked.

"Well yes you will if you want, but you will need your own rooms as well." Naruto went over to his dresser and pulled out an empty picture frame. He hung it on the wall and smiled as he formed a chakra gathering seal. The frame grew to the size of a door and a new space was created. "Alright this will be your room, let's start with the basics." Naruto waved his hand and blue and purple sparks flew from his hand the sparks grew from Naruto's power.

The room was given a carpet, and a massive bed. A closet and dresser for their clothes. "I will have to buy you guy's clothing, but is there anything else you guys will be needing…?"

Juugo stood in the doorway. "It's dark…"

Naruto nodded and placed many seals along the ceiling. Naruto connected them to a talisman he placed on the wall. When he touched the talisman the seals began to glow. Juugo stared in wonder as it looked like his room was filled with stars.

"It is wonderful Naruto-sama but don't we have to go see the Hokage, it seems we have caused trouble for you…" Kimimaro spoke and Naruto just chuckled and gave him a kiss.

"Do not worry about it, but you two will need some temporary clothing until I can get you some permanent ones…" Naruto thought for a moment. "A genjutsu will have to do for now…"

"Shadow Clothe Jutsu…" Shadows rose up from Kimimaro's and Juugo's feet and they covered their bodies. Soon both were dressed in black robes.

"Alright boy's let's get going might as well get the yelling out of the day…" Naruto Juugo and Kimimaro left Naruto's home and when they did the door reverted back to a picture frame and held a picture of Juugo and Kimimaro.

In the Hokage's office

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Sarutboi screamed at the three males.

"No but my hearings a little lost at the moment…" Naruto said as he rubbed his sore ear. Juugo and Kimimaro were on edge beside him. Naruto held their hands in support.

"This isn't funny Naruto you left the village, invaded one of Orochimaru's secret bases, and stole two of his ninja…"

"I'm not one of his ninja for the record…" Juugo said and Sarutobi glared at him. "I was never labeled a ninja Orochimaru saw me only as a weapon and guard dog for Juugo…"

Sarutobi started ranting and raving about foolish actions and consequences. Naruto was getting a head.

"I highly doubt Orochimaru would claim them on paper, so here's what we can do I've marked them as my mates which means they are mine. Give them registration for Kimimaro Uzumaki and Juugo Uzumaki…" The two males blushed at that, it would be like they were married, even though in truth they were.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples, but believed Naruto had a point. He got started immediately. "Naruto Orochimaru will come for them…"

"He will come to destroy Konoha one way or another, my actions have changed nothing…" Naruto spoke coldly. Thanks to the Kyuubi he learned all about Orochimaru's betrayal. The old man sighed. "I ask that you continue watching over Konoha, until you become a full fledged ninja…" Naruto nodded and led his boy's out of the room and with a quick jutsu they were back home.

Once home the shadow robes vanished from their bodies. "Well Kimimaro-chan we need to finish something, I have yet to claim you as a proper mate yet…" Naruto said and brought his hand to play with Kimimaro's hole. "Ahh Naruto-sama…" His hard cock rose from the stimulation. Juugo blushed and felt his own cock start to rise.

"Let's go boy's to the bed room we have a lot to do…" The two were led to the bed room their cocks bouncing. Naruto showed Kimimaro the same parasite he showed Juugo, and he accepted it. Naruto pushed it in and let it work. Kimimaro was a bit nervous, especially since Juugo was on his knees next to them in Naruto's bed. Kimimaro was on his back and Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed his hand pumping Kimimaro's cock.

"I can sense your nervousness Kimimaro, does it bother you to be mated to me, or is it because Juugo is with us?" Naruto asked, and he began releasing his lust dust. Kimimaro blushed his body began to sweat and heat up. "No it's not you I'm just not used to being exposed and touched so intimately, Orochimaru only ever used toys on me to break me in, he put me in a fucking machine sometimes for days…"

Naruto growled wanting to kill Orochimaru, but he could claim Kimimaro when he was to stupid to. "So no one has planted their seed in you…?"

"No Orochimaru said that I was unworthy of a real cock…" Kimimaro was dazed now, there was a little trail of drool, his chest was rising and falling his nipples hard and his cock leaking a large amount of pre cum, his skin was glowing beautifully, and thanks to Naruto his hole was leaking some lube.

"Well you are worthy…" Naruto said. "You are my sexy little mate, I wanna play with you I wanna tease you, I want to fuck you, bring you to the brink of lust and push you over the edge." Kimimaro moaned at Naruto's words. "I would like you to show me how much you want me I want you to take your fingers and stretch your hole to make room for my dick…"

"Juugo is here with us we are family we are lovers but for now I will be the only one who takes you…" Naruto said and he gave Juugo a nod. Juugo lowered himself and took Naruto's cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head sucking his thick cock, and running his tongue over it. "Juugo is gonna get me nice and wet so I can fuck you a bit easier, were gonna have lot's of fun tonight, I will make you both loved…" Naruto moaned and guided Juugo over his cock.

Kimimaro gulped, he felt so turned on watching Juugo sucking Naruto off, but he did not touch his cock he reached lower and began prepping himself. One finger went in easily so he quickly added a second. As Juugo bobbed his head he thrust his fingers in. "You've done a good job Juugo here's your reward…" Naruto cupped his balls and forced his release. His cum flooded Juugo's mouth and Juugo swallowed what he could happily. The rest spilled down over Naruto's dick and balls. Juugo pulled back his body shaking in desire that filled him. Juugo now personally believed he could live a happily life just drinking Naruto's cum. He licked his lips and began pumping his own cock while his other hand started teasing his hole.

Kimimaro stared hungrily at Juugo's face, he licked his suddenly dry lips wanting to taste Naruto's seed as well. He turned his gaze back to that still hard but now soaked cock with hunger showing in his eyes. Naruto inhaled his scent and had to feed on his lust. He leaned forward and swallowed Kimimaro's cock all the way down to the root.

The bone nin lost it feeling Naruto's warm throat incase his dick. He lost his control and came, Naruto slurped sown all his seed and fed on his lust. 'Hmm delicious I can taste the devotion and desire…' Naruto thought as he pulled of Kimimaro's cock.

Naruto's Lust Dust kept Kimimaro fully aroused. The blonde removed Kimimaro's fingers and pressed his arousal to the stretched and lubed hole. "Here it comes love…" Naruto said and pushed forward. Kimimaro hissed as his ass was stretched by his owner's manhood. The thick manhood pushed deeper and deeper making the white hair male writhe and moan.

"Naruto-sama so big so full!" Kimimaro moaned, Naruto was soon balls deep inside him. "Such a hot tight ass…" Naruto growled out and started rocking his hips. "Oh God Naruto-sama faster yes oh yes…"

The lust demon growled hungrily and started fucking the bone nin faster. His dick pierced his hole so fast Kimimaro was crying out jumbles of his name. His sweet spot got abused by the demon, and Kimimaro cried tears of joy as he came again.

Kimimaro's inner muscles squeezed Naruto's cock like a vice, but the blond continued to thrust into his tight ass never stopping or breaking rhythm. Naruto fucked Kimimaro through 2 more releases.

Juugo watched the two hungrily he pumped his dick spreading his pre cum all over it while he fucked his hole with 3 fingers.

"Please Naruto-sama I want you to cum inside me mark me as yours please!" Kimimaro screamed and Naruto growled as his release washed over him. His cum filled Kimimaro's body more and more seed was pumped into until his belly started to swell slightly. As the seed poured into him Naruto bit his neck and placed a true mating mark on him. The mark could only have been completed after a true mating.

Juugo on his part lost control and came his seed splashing onto Kimimaro's chest. "Sorry…" Kimimaro shook his head no, he scooped up his and Juugo's cum and licked it off his fingers.

Naruto smirked at the loving display. "On all 4's Juugo…" Naruto ordered and Juugo was quick to obey. Naruto pulled out of Kimimaro allowing his cum to leak out of him. The lust demon thrust into Juugo making him let out the sexiest moan either male had ever heard. Juugo's gasps and moans were the sexiest Naruto had ever heard. His body took him in so easily and the pleasure burning in him was beyond amazing.

Kimimaro licked his lips he reached over and began pumping the orange haired male's cock. "Ahh fuck cumming!" He blew his load all over the bed, and Naruto came deep inside him. Naruto pulled out and flipped Kimimaro onto all 4's his hair clung to his sweaty back. Naruto thrust in while using his fingers to play with Juugo's cum filled hole.

Juugo and Kimimaro chanted Naruto's name and their seed collected on the bed, after each release Naruto switched between them. The two were fucked hard in the puddle of cum, each getting pumped full of seed making their bellies swell.

The lust demon withdrew his influence and allowed the males to collapse spent, all three were covered in sweat and cum, but not for long Naruto licked and sucked their bodies clean, only thing that remained were their cum filled bellies. He lay in between them and the two cuddled up to him. "Good night my sweet mates…"

To be continued…

e


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Violence, Solo

Pairing: Naruto/Kimi/Juugo

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Demon of Lust

Chap 5 Starting School and Truth

Kimimaro and Juugo were sent to shower as Naruto made breakfast. Naruto told them they would be going to the ninja academy to receive proper education. So the two washed up and ran to the kitchen naked. Naruto chuckled and gave them their breakfast, a mixture of eggs toast and bacon.

Juugo dove into the food hungrily no sign of table manners at all. He stuffed bacon and eggs into his mouth and scarfed it down. Kimimaro elbowed him in the side. "Juugo manners." Juugo looked over to Kimimaro then over to Naruto, and he had the in trouble puppy look on his face.

Naruto chuckled. "It's ok Juugo, I'm glad you like my cooking, but you can slow down to savor it." Juugo nodded his head, and began to eat slower. Kimimaro ate his meal and when they were finished Naruto presented them with new clothing.

Kimimaro received an outfit similar to his one in sound, except he had a sash instead of a thick cord holding it together, the color was black with blue trim and had the Uzumaki spiral on the shoulder. Juugo received an orange vest that showed off his body and his arms, it had the Uzumaki spiral over the heart, and he had black baggy pants, they both received sandals and a fundoshi to wear.

"These are great." Kimimaro said and then he noticed Naruto's home attire. "Naruto-sama will you not be getting ready for school?"

"I am not going with you." Naruto said shocking the two males. "You both are old enough to enter the academy I am not. I want you to go, behave and learn."

Juugo didn't want to go, not if Naruto wasn't going to be there, he got very nervous about losing control. "Look I know it's not fair, but we have to do this, in a few years I'll be able to enter the academy, and we all will be ninja." Naruto said. "Just trust in me, and do your best."

Kimimaro and Juugo looked at each other and nodded. Naruto packed them a lunch and sent them off to the academy. They headed to school, upon arrival there strange appearance drew attention, Neji was very curious about these new students, there was something odd and dangerous about them and he knew it. Iruka introduced them, and they each bowed politely. "Hi, my name is Kimimaro Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all."

"Hello my name is Juugo Uzumaki." Juugo said and the rest of the students saw that the two were tense. They also started chattering about their last name, they knew of the prankster Naruto Uzumaki, but had never heard of these two.

"Now everyone be nice, you all know what it's like first day of school and all that. Boys you can take a seat over there by the window." Iruka pointed to empty seats by the window. Kimimaro sat down behind Juugo, some of the girls eyed there exposed bodies with hearts in their eyes.

Iruka started class and began to go through his lesson, there were various students that kept looking over at the two males, and either giggled or turned back to their notes.

Juugo didn't like all those stairs at him, and he felt his blood begin to boil. Kimimaro saw the signs of Juugo about to snap and was about to do something, when something caught his eye. Outside by the window there was a tree, and Kimimaro could see Naruto sitting in the tree. Kimimaro felt his heart flutter, and he poked Juugo's back. Juugo whipped his head back and the white haired male gestured with his eyes to avoid attention.

Kimimaro's gesture was readable for Juugo and he looked out the window. Naruto smiled at him, and Juugo felt his tenseness melt away. He calmed down and was able to focus on Iruka's lesson. Naruto stayed in the tree watching them for most of the day, all through Iruka's lessons, however when Mizuki took over.

Mizuki arrived to relieve Iruka, it was time for Mizuki's lesson which meant he had the room. Iruka said his good-byes, and headed to his next class. Mizuki saw Naruto in the tree and got furious. He went to the window and threw a kunai at him. "Get out of here Naruto!" Naruto dodged the weak attack easily and was forced to flee or draw attention to himself.

Kimimaro and Juugo grew angry, Kimimaro slipped out a bone sword, and Juugo's arm briefly transformed. Neji was the only one who noticed. Before they could tear Mizuki limb from limb, Naruto spoke to their minds. 'Enough, don't do anything, I am more than fine.'

'But Master…' They thought, feeling torn from obeying and killing the teacher.

'You are not gonna hurt anyone, now relax.' Naruto said and the two obeyed. Kimimaro retracted his sword and Juugo reverted his arm back. Neji was now seriously nervous about these two, and he decided if they were a threat he would stop them.

The two were still tense all through Mizuki's lesson, and Naruto could feel it. 'Alright you boys don't leave me much choice, Body Link!' Naruto performed a jutsu that linked his body to Kimi's and Juugo's. Naruto reached into his pants and began to caress his cock.

The boys gasped and gripped the pencils in their hands in surprise. Neji glared at them and looked to see anything suspicious, seeing nothing he went back to taking notes.

Kimimaro had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning, his cock was rock hard in his pants, and it felt like an invisible hand was pumping him in his pants. Juugo felt it to, his cock was aching in his pants, it was taking every ounce of control to keep himself from moaning. Naruto pumped his cock faster and faster driving his boys wild with equal amounts of pleasure. "Now cum." Naruto said and he found his release.

Juugo and Kimimaro let out a moan as they came into their fundoshi. Mizuki heard their moan and threw two pieces of chalk at them, even in their lust filled state they were quick to react, they caught the chalk and crushed it in their hands. They glared at Mizuki. "Keep it down during my lesson." Mizuki said before turning his back to them.

The boys slumped in their chairs feeling very spent and relaxed.

After school they raced home to see Naruto, unaware that Mizuki had plans on visiting the home, with some friends of his.

Once home Kimi and Juugo embraced Naruto, and Naruto hugged them back. "Master why didn't you let us punish that guy, he attacked you?!" Kimimaro shouted.

"Yes we could have taken that weakling." Juugo said.

"I know you can, but you must understand, I am hated by many in this village. I have the 9 tailed fox sealed inside me, people fear the Kyuubi, so I take all that they can dish out."

"But that's not fair!" They said together.

"It may or may not, but it's how things are. One day things will be better." Naruto said, but the two were still unhappy. 'I may have to show them the truth.'

That night Mizuki and a few of his friends broke into Naruto's house. Kimimaro and Juugo got up to fight, but Naruto sent them to their room and sealed them inside. "Master what is this?!" Kimimaro shouted, and banged on the door.

"He is showing you his strength." Kyuubi's voiced echoed in the room, and it shifted and they appeared in front of the Kyuubi's cell.

Kimimaro watched as Mizuki and his friends came into the room and dragged Naruto out of bed, and they began to kick and stomp on him. "How can you stand here and let them hurt him!" Juugo shouted at Kyuubi.

"I am his pet, I follow his orders, if he wants me to kill I kill, if he wants me to stay I'll stay." Kyuubi said and watched the attack continue.

"Then can you break the seal on the door, I'll go protect him." Kimimaro said glaring at the fox demon.

"Do you think he needs protecting? Look, he has enough power to turn them all into ash, but he doesn't he takes their hate and draws it into himself. I could break the seal, but then you would be at the mercy of Naruto's wrath." A strange noise interrupted Kyuubi and it scarred the two humans.

"What is that?"

"It's Naruto's most powerful punishment beast, if I break the seal on the door the beast will grab you before you can do anything. Naruto will then have you punished for disobeying him. Trust in him, if his life was at risk he would fight back." Kyuubi said and the two watched as Naruto took each attack until the men grew tired and headed out.

"Don't let me catch you around the academy again you monster." Mizuki said as he left.

With them gone Naruto removed the seal on the door. "Go to him now, comfort him as only his mates can." Kyuubi said as the cell reverted back to their room.

The two ran into Naruto's room and quickly looked over their master. "Naruto-sama are you alright?" Kimimaro said as he looked over the blondes bruising body.

"Of course." In a flash of purple light Naruto was healed, all the damage done to him gone in an instant. "Thank you for trusting me." He said and kissed them both on the cheek.

They knew the truth, Naruto protected the Kyuubi, and he protected the village at the same time, Naruto could turn this village to ash if he wanted to, but instead he worked for the good of the village, and for himself and Kyuubi. They both respected their master even more, they still hated Mizuki.

To be continued…

Plot Vote: Would you like Naruto to make Mizuki his slave, pet or just beat him to a pulp and send him to prison like the canon


End file.
